Un último adiós
by Yuki-chan Asakura
Summary: (Shonen Ai 1x2) Heero se despide por última vez de su más grande amor. Un One-Shot dedicado a una amiga especial.¡Felicidades Karin!


**UN ÚLTIMO ADIÓS.**

Comía su desayuno lentamente, no había nada más que hacer, probaba cada bocado y lo degustaba, aquella tarde la tenía libre, no porque quisiera pero los negocios en ese momentos eran lentos y no se requería de él, talvez cuando tuviera que firmar los contratos le llamarían.

Miraba a su alrededor con detenimiento, no había nadie más en la habitación, se sentía tan sólo y tan vació. Aquel hermoso comedor, tenía una mesa con asientos para 12 personas, acabado en cedro, con un hermoso centro de mesa de tulipanes rosas y blancos, su flor preferida, el olor dulce de estas embriagaba el lugar; las paredes estaban adornadas con hermosos cuadros de caballeros, princesas, coronaciones, etc. Sentía que aquel lugar estaba vacío y recordaba todas las mañanas que había pasado junto a las personas que el consideraba amigos y casi hermanos. Sus desayunos, divertidos en su mayoría.

-Flash Back-

Aquel escenario era completamente diferente al que ahora se encontraba, era un pequeño comedor, con una mesa redonda, en donde apenas cabían 5 personas, la mesa estaba llena de Pan Cakes , jugo, leche y frutas; alrededor de la mesa 4 jóvenes, todos tan diferentes, pero con una misión en común, terminar con la guerra.

- Maxwell, si sigues comiendo así vas a terminar ahogándote- decía un Wufei sorprendido ante la forma de comer de su amigo como si no hubiera probado alimento en días.

- Pmno… tre creojutes- intentaba decir Duo con la boca llena de pan cakes, y traga todo de un bocado-Ahh! Que rico, no te preocupes **Wu**, si me dieran dinero por cada ves que me dijeran eso, viviría sin complicaciones mi vida

- No me digas así- Wufei se exalta al oír como le dice Duo, y se levanta con un puño amenazante y se acerca a este para asestarle el golpe en la cara. Comienza una pequeña batalla, en la cual salen algunos alimentos volando.

- Jajajajaja, deberían de verse parecen niños chiquitos jajajajaja, no es así Trowa- el joven de ojos aqua que se encuentra rojo de la risa y limpia una lágrima que ha escapado de sus ojos por la risa voltea a ver a Trowa y este se encuentra sonriente ante tan cómica escena, aunque no tan abiertamente como Quatre.

�� ¿A quien llamas niños chiquitos- viran sorpresivamente Duo y Wufei hacia Quatre con una mirada pistolera y llenos de comida en la ropa, cabellos y caras; deteniendo momentáneamente su pequeña pelea.

- A ustedes, deberían de verse- los señala y ambos ven sus ropas detenidamente están llenos de miel, mantequilla, jugo…-Si se envuelven en una bolsa los llevo de almuerzo jajajaja!

�� ¿así- de repente Wufei y Duo se echan sobre Quatre que intenta cubrirse, después Trowa se ve involucrado involuntariamente en la batalla de comida.

- YA BASTA TODOS! – de repente aquella pelea campal se ve detenida por ese grito. Los daños de la batalla que segundos antes había sido realizada en la cocina se pueden observar en las paredes y las ropas de los pilotos.

- Compórtense muchacho, ya están grandecitos¿ne?...

-Fin Flash Back-

Ante sus memorias aparecieron aquellos hermosos ojos color azul cobalto, recordaba aquel dulce brillo que tenían cada ves que le veía, aunque su mirada siempre parecía seria y fría, y como era él quien siempre ponía fin a sus infantiles peleas.

Duo, aquel chico de unos 20 años, con aquella mirada penetrante y dulce de color violeta, su cabello castaño, que era muy largo, peinado en una larga trenza, tenía un cuerpo exquisito, se podría decir que obtendría a la mujer que quisiera…

Pero aquella persona que más había amado… lo había cambiado por la aventura de conocer la vida. Ya había pasado cerca de 5 años y ese día seguía en su memoria como si hubiera sido ayer. Salio de sus "dolorosos" y también algunos felices recuerdos. Se levantó de la mesa, ya había terminado de desayunar y tenía ganas de leer un poco.

Caminó hacía la biblioteca donde se encontró rodeado de grandes estantes que contenían un sin fin de libros. Miró con detenimiento cada uno de ellos y su mirada se detuvo ante uno que captó su atención "_Tristan e Isolda" _tal vez ya habría leído esa historia miles de veces; su pasta ya estaba algo gastada por eso; pero la historia de una amor que era prohibido, que por el amor que se tenían habían preferido una vida de pobreza que la riqueza; pues en la riqueza no podían amarse abiertamente; un amor que es tan fuerte y que vivía aún después de la muerte y también creer que se guardara un último aliento para ver a ese ser amado, le hacía abrigar cierta esperanza, aunque está ya se estaba agotando.

_-"No es bueno dejarse guiar por una esperanza sin futuro"-_

Se sintió agobiado, por leer encerrado entre esas paredes; ya que ahí había tantos recuerdos… aquellas veces que se quedaba dormido en el regazo de Heero mientras este le leía, aunque el no quisiera esa voz tenía un tono arrullador y tranquilizante que terminaba tumbándolo en un sueño profundo. Aún podía sentir el olor de Heero por toda la habitación, aquel olor dulce que tantas mañanas había olido cuando se levantaba en su regazo, cuanto lo extrañaba.

Decidió que sería conveniente salir al jardín a leer. Ese era un día perfecto para leer al aire libre. Se sentó a la sombra de un gran y frondoso roble, estar ahí era agradable, sentir la dulce brisa primaveral rozar con su cara, el olor de las flores que era traída por viento y chocaba contra su cara, el sol estaba en lo más alto del firmamento y daba una cálida sensación. Se encontraba tan concentrado en estos detalles que no se dio cuando llegó el correo y su ama de llaves le traía una carta.

_-"mmm… es de Quatre… que querrá ahora, la última ves que me escribió fue para que perdonara a Heero por haberse ido…no puedo creer que él, Trowa y Wufei lo apoyaran a tan sólo pocas semanas de nuestra boda…_

-Flash Back Pov-

Cómo poder olvidarlo, si sólo fue hace 5 años, hace un año que había terminado la guerra, después de tanto tiempo al fin se respiraba tranquilidad, y yo que más podía desear.

Heero y yo nos habíamos ido a vivir juntos, Quatre y Trowa vivían relativamente cerca, por lo que nos veíamos a menudo, Wufei había ido a china a visitar a la poca familia que le quedaba y a presentarles a su esposa, Hilde.

Yo que más podía pedir? Tenía toda la familia que necesitaba a mi lado, tenía unos restaurantes que florecían rápidamente, pero si hubo algo que me hizo más feliz.

Aquella tarde llegue más temprano que de costumbre, estaba pensando en como pasar esa noche con Heero, pero parece que alguien se me había adelantado.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa vi con sorpresa un camino de pétalos de rosa que subían por las escaleras, seguí el camino de estas por todo el piso y terminaba en la habitación que compartía con Heero, no podía creer que aquel gesto tan romántico fuera de Heero; pero esa no iba a ser la mayor sorpresa de la noche.

Al entrar al cuarto, pude notar que estaba repleta de ramos de rosas y de tulipanes; y también había varias velas rojas, el olor de la habitación era riquísimo. En la cama pude ver a Heero, dios que guapo lucía ese día.

De repente él se levanto de la cama y camino hacia mi, yo estaba anonadado ante esa situación, de me quedé paralizado, no sabia que hacer y entonces pasó…

- Duo, no sabes cuanto mi corazón te ama, ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Bien dicen que aquel que llega a viejo sin haber amado no ha vivido, y yo ampliamente puedo decir que he amado y me arriesgo a asegurar que también he sido amado. Por lo tanto quiero pedirte una cosa muy importante y si aceptas me harás el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Yo escuchaba atentamente; por primera vez en mi vida me había quedado sin palabras al oír a Heero hablar más que en toda su vida, y si eso era sorprendente más fueron las palabras que enseguida dijo.

- Por eso te pido… no más bien te ruego que si… em…ehhh- podía ver claramente que fuera lo que fuese el asunto, le costaba mucho darse a entender. Era un poco extraño ver a un Heero sin saber como continuar. Pero antes de que intentara ayudarlo Heero dijo algo que en su momento me dejó en blanco- …Duo ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Después de un momento mi cerebro comenzó a procesar rápidamente la información¿Heero me pedía que me casara con él, acaso era esta una treta de mi mente, pero no, todo esto era realidad.

- Heero, tu sabes que posees todo mi amor y …- articulaba mis palabras con dificultad, estaba un poco nervioso, pero quien no lo estaría en una situación así- Por supuesto que acepto tu proposición. Te amo y siempre te amaré.

- Yo también te amo Duo, y me has hecho muy feliz.

Después de eso nos besamos y toda la noche hicimos el amor, de una forma completamente diferente a otras veces; esta vez había muchísima más pasión y amor.

Pero creo que por nada dicen que la tranquilidad precede a la tormenta, y creo que yo comprobé esto de una manera que a nadie le gustaría.

Faltaban pocas semanas para nuestra boda, ya casi todo estaba listo. La comida, el templo, los invitados, las flores, todo, todo excepto los últimos arreglos de nuestros trajes.

Recuerdo esa mañana tan claramente…

La mañana en que íbamos a ir con el sastre a probarnos nuestros trajes no encontré a Heero en la cama cuando me levanté, pensé que se había ido a correr más temprano de lo acostumbrado, por eso no le tomé mucha importancia.

Me quedé unos momentos más en la cama y después pensé en recibir a Heero con un sabroso desayuno cuando regresara. Me levanté y arreglé un poco mi trenza que estaba un poco alborotada, me coloqué la bata y salí de la habitación al llegar ante el refrigerador había una nota, más bien una carta, que llamó inmediatamente mi atención.

La tomé y comencé a leerla, pero no podía comprender lo que leía.

_Mi niño Duo:_

_No sé como empezar realmente y francamente no sé que decirte. Mi dulce amor, tal vez sea un cobarde por "huir" a tan solo pocas semanas de nuestra boda y por tan poco decirte esto en persona, pero…_

_No es que te deje a ti, es que tengo miedo, pensaras que como es que tengo miedo, yo el soldado perfecto; pues si tengo mucho miedo de que después que leas esto me odies, pero…_

_Necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas, quiero conocer lugares que no he conocido, y como tú tienes tu negocio sabía que te negarías a acompañarme y que también me convencerías para no irme, por eso preferí "huir"._

_Por favor mi amor no me odies._

_Aishiteru zutto Duo. Heero._

De ahí en más no me quiero acordar, bajé demasiado de peso y en cierto momento ya no quería vivir, pero en mis amigos encontré un poco de apoyo y eso me ayudó a salir de la depresión, pero jamás he salido del todo…

_-_-Fin Flash Back Pov-

El oji-violeta se encontraba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cierta presencia.

De repente, los ojos le fueron cubiertos por dos manos que venían de atrás. Se sintió agitado. Algo más ligero que el aire se instaló en su pecho… Era una sensación de duda y de miedo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero no sabía porque. Esas manos… eran como terciopelo, podía sentir como su piel se quemaba con un simple contacto, con tan sólo sentirlas se estremecía.

_-"Podrá ser…?"_

Sus delicadas manos tocaron las que cubrían sus ojoséstas le resultaban familiares, tal vez más de lo que él quisiera. Giró levemente hasta quedar frente a frente. Al posar su vista sobre aquella cara no pudo más que sorprenderse. Era la cara que durante cinco años había tratado de olvidar, la cara que él… tanto amaba.

¿Qué haces aquí- preguntó con frialdad, aunque lo que realmente deseaba era abrazarlo y besarlo. Con tan sólo ver esos hermosos ojos color azul cobalto, ese cabello un poco alborotado, que le daba cierto toque sexy su cuerpo pedía a gritos esos besos, esos abrazos… esas caricias.

- Tenía que verte otra vez Duo, no podía irme sin…- no pronunció más palabras, sólo con sentir esa mirada, deseaba desde hace tiempo volver a ver esos ojos, pero ¿cómo regresar¿cómo dar la cara, sabiendo como había sufrido Duo por su partida, pero ahora las circunstancias le había obligado, un grito lo hizo volver a la realidad.

�¿Irte, pensé que te habías ido hace 5 años, cuando volar aviones y conocer lugares exóticos era mejor que quedarte con tu prometido, Heero. Y ahora te presentas como si nada hubiera pasado- no sabía porque decía esto, las palabras salían de su boca sin siquiera pensarlas.

- Lamento mucho todo aquel sufrimiento que te causé. Nunca pude dejar de pensar en ti mi niño…

Heero rodeó con sus manos la cintura de Duo y lentamente se acercó para darle un beso. Duo sentía como su corazón latía más fuerte, la cálida y tibia respiración sobre su cara y el dulce sabor de sus labios. Sentir el dulce chocar de su lengua con la de Heero, recorriendo cada recoveco de est�, recordando aquellos besos que a el tanto le gustaban. Dejó caer la carta que sostenía entre sus manos.

Al final de aquel dulce beso se hincó y tomó la carta; mientras se levantaba la abrió y la comenzó a leer.

_Duo:_

_Es difícil darte ésta noticia. Me gustaría que mis razones para escribir fueran otras. Esto es tan difícil para mí, pero Heero sufrió un accidente aéreo y lamentablemente falleció. Pensé que debía de decírtelo yo y no otra persona…_

La carta cayó nuevamente y Duo volteó a donde se encontraba Heero, buscando una respuesta ante aquella situación, pero ya no estaba, sólo había un pequeño tulipán rosa, su flor preferida. Sus lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Sintió como el viento lo abrazaba y sobre los labios otro beso. Esa era la despedida de Heero, ese era el adiós que nunca le había dicho de frente. Ese era el último adiós…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hooooollllaaaa-

Espero que todas se encuentren bien (dijo todas por que la mayoría de las que leen y escriben aquí son mujeres, pero si hay un hombre entre el público, pues no te ofendas). Un gran saludo desde aquí-

-Yuki enfrente de su computadora agita la mano de un lado a otro y termina con una gran sonrisa-

Ojalá y está historia les guste, ya la tenía desde hace tiempo en mente y al principio la usé para un concurso, claro con unos grandes cambios (�� y si quieren saber no, no gane el concurso) porque si la hubiera usado así yo creo que sólo con ver que era entre hombres hubieran puesto el grito en el cielo.

Bueno está historia tiene una dedicatoria muy especial, para mi mejor amiga del mundo… Karin, ya que va a ser su cumpleaños.

Yuki: jajaja! ya eres un año más vieja –señala a Karin con su mano

Yoh: Ejem, Yuki, no te burles que el próximo mes tú también cumples años.

Yuki: No me pongas en vergüenza u.u Karin me hizo prometerle que le haría unas historias de regalo

Karin: yo no te obligué, ni siquiera te lo mencioné… ��u

Yuki�� si no le bastó con una, quiso dos y friéguese Yuki verdad? nn no te creas Karin, esto lo hago con mucho gusto -Yuki cruza los dedos por detrás de su espalda-

Ojalá y les guste, también va dedicada a los enamorados del mundo. Por el 14 de febrero.

Feliz Cumpleaños Karin!

-Yuki se acerca a Karin cantando las mañanitas y con un pastel en la mano, pero Karin se enoja al ver que **su **pastel le falta un pedazo-

Yuki: o.O ¿pues qué quieren? es de chocolate y no me aguanté las ganas XD

Se portan mal y se cuidan bien.

Byes.

Yuki -


End file.
